


Sing to Me - Demyx x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me - Demyx x Reader

Demyx hummed as he leaned against the tree behind him, his sitar resting in his hands as he gently plucked its strings. Sure he was suppose to be completing his mission, but the calming atmosphere and lack of Heartless in [World's Name] gave the perfect excuse for him to laze around. All he could hear was the sound of the nearby river's rushing water and the small critters scurrying about. As well as the melodic noise that came from his sitar as he strung its strings. As his eyes started to droop, his fingers quit plucking the strings of his weapon as he started to fall asleep.   
  
He soon jolted upwards as a soft, melodic voice reached his ears. He sat up straight and brought a gloved hand up to his ear and leaned to the side as he listened more closely. "Is someone...singing?" he questioned as he pushed himself to stand. He navigated his way through the woods and made his way towards the source of the singing. He stopped just by a tree and peered out from behind it to find a [Hair Color] haired girl sitting on the grass near the edge of the river.   
  
Her legs were drawn up to her chest while her arms were wrapped tightly around them. She stared straight ahead to the other side of the river as she continued to sing. The song was so foreign to him as he had never heard it before in his non-existing life. His lips twitched upwards as he stared at the girl with his bright blue eyes. He was enchanted by her sweet melodic voice that he had to hold onto the tree as he leaned forward to hear her voice more clearly.  
  
Just as he was about to close his eyes while his body swayed to her voice, they snapped open wide as he spotted a Heartless slowly making its way towards the young girl. Frantically he straightened himself out as he fixed his hold on his sitar and started to strum the strings quickly. The water in the river started to splash around as it moved to the sound of his sitar. [Your Name] stopped singing now enticed by the rough waves of the water. Confused she lightly inched forward towards the water before falling back as a large amount of water splashed out of the river.   
  
The water splashed her and the Heartless that was behind her. As the water started to clear out and leave puddles on the ground, [Your Name] spit out a stream of water from her mouth while the Heartless behind her squirmed around before disappearing and leaving behind a heart that faded away. The mullet/mowhawk haired Nobody gave a sigh of relief as his sitar disappeared in a wave of bubbles. Demyx jogged over to the [Hair Color] haired girl and watched as she moved the wet strands of hair that were stuck to her face to the side. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
The girl blinked her [Eye Color] eyes and looked up at him. The first thing [Your Name] took note of was Demyx's strange hair style. "What...what was that?" [Your Name] asked, still confused as to what happened. Demyx dropped to the ground next to her, ignoring the feeling of his pants getting soaked and dirty from the muddy ground.   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that you were in danger and it was the only thing I could think of doing" the Nobody said as he gave a sheepish smile. [Your Name] blinked her eyes once more in slight shocked before frowning as she furrowed her brows in confusion.   
  
"You did that?" she asked as she gathered up her [Long/Short] hair in her hands and ringed out any water that was absorbed into it. Once she was sure she got all the water out of her hair she began to do the same with the bottom of her shirt. Demyx nodded sheepishly as he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.   
  
"Yeah, but like I said you were in danger so I had to. I swear I didn't do it on purpose" he quickly said as he held his hand out in defense. [Your Name] stayed silent as she observed the stranger next to her before laughing a little as she nodded her head.   
  
"Alright, well despite the fact that I don't know what my life was in danger from. Thank you for saving me..." she trailed off as she waited for the strange boy to introduce himself.  
  
"Oh, my name's Demyx" he said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hm, Demyx that's a unique name. My name's [Your Name]" [Your Name] said as she held her hand out to the boy. Demyx took it and gave it a firm shake before letting his arm fall back to his side as he and the [Hair Color] haired girl now sat in silence as neither of them spoke. "So, Demyx. Where are you from? I've never seen you around town before" [Your Name] piped up as she broke the silence between the two. The Nobody stayed silent as he ranked through his mind for a believable lie.   
  
"I'm not from around here" was all he came up with as he mentally faced palmed. [Your Name] hummed as she nodded her head and stared down towards the now calm river.  
  
"Is that so, then what are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
"Um, I...uh...um...." Demyx struggled to find an answer as [Your Name] gave a breathless chuckle. ' _Cute_ ' she thought to herself as she watched from the corner of her eye how Demyx's lips pursed and his eyebrow furrowed in thought.   
  
"Don't over strain yourself, we wouldn't want my hero to hurt himself" she teased causing a light pink to dust across the blond's cheeks as he chuckled. "Alright, well here's an easier question. How did you know I was in danger, is my hero secretly a stalker?" [Your Name] joked, though inside she was genuinely curious on how this stranger knew were she was. The [Hair Colored] haired girl usually liked coming to the woods because it was usually empty and she could sing to her hearts content without worrying about anyone hearing her. [Your Name] soon started to blush in embarrassment as a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Well, you see I heard you singing from where I was resting and decided to come find the owner to that beautiful voice" Demyx explained, tilting his head in confusion when [Your Name] covered her face in embarrassment. [Your Name] lowly talked to herself, addressing just how embarrassed she was for having someone catch her singing. Demyx flinched when the girl stood up suddenly and turned on her heel. Before she could get out of arms reach, he reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, please you're voice was really beautiful and I was wondering...would you possibly mind singing to me. Just this once."  
  
[Your Name] kept her eyes forward, the blush on her face darkening as she heard the compliment. She had never heard anyone tell her that her voice was beautiful. "Y-you mean it? Do you really think my voice is beautiful?" she asked as she turned her head to the side to peer back and down at the blond. Demyx smiled brightly as he nodded his head.   
  
"I cross my non-existing heart and hope to die that I'm not lying to you" he said. [Your Name] furrowed her brows in slight confusion at the strange statement before shaking her head. Prying her wrist out of the blond's grip, she timidly turned back to face Demyx and sat beside him. Shivering as she now felt the fabric of her jeans absorb the muddy water that was on the ground. She knew when she got home her mother was going to have a fit at how wet and dirty her clothes were.   
  
"Alright, I'll sing you one song" [Your Name] said as she held up one finger. Demyx nodded his head as he scooted closer to the [Hair Color] haired girl so that he could hear her better. [Your Name] sucked in a deep breath, her stomach churning from how nervous she was as she started to sing. Her voice was low and didn't have much confidence in it like it had before. Demyx leaned forward, trying to hear the words more clearly.   
  
He could somewhat make out what song she was singing but couldn't hear her voice that well. Smiling softly he summoned his sitar, laughing as the girl's voice died out a little as she stared it slight amazement at the blue instrument. Lightly Demyx started to strum the strings of the sitar and hum lowly before starting to sing the same song that the [Hair Color] haired girl was singing just a few moments ago. [Your Name] was amazed at how wonderful the blond's voice sounded before she joined him. The two maintained eye contact with one another as their lips twitched upwards and their voices sung in perfect harmony.   
  
As the song came to an end they both laughed as Demyx smiled. "See, you're voice is beautiful" he chirped out happily.  
  
"Your voice is wonderful as well" [Your Name] giggled before taking note of the now setting sun. "I have to go, do you think I can possibly see you again?" she asked as she gave a sheepish smile to the Nobody. Demyx hummed before a wide smile crossed his face.  
  
"Possibly, but if I do come by again you have to promise that you'll sing to me at least once every time we meet up" Demyx said, holding up one gloved finger. Smiling widely as [Your Name] laughed and nodded her head. The two stood up and before [Your Name] left she leaned up on her tippy toes, since Demyx was much taller then her, and placed a small and quick kiss on his cheek. With a light giggle she waved bye and quickly rushed off. As soon as she was out of view, Demyx blushed as he brought a hand up and rested it against the cheek she had kissed.   
  
He soon felt warmth in his empty chest as he lightly hummed to himself and decided to make his way back to The World That Never Was. Making sure to come back to [World's Name] after he finishes his mission tomorrow.


End file.
